katana_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
"You're fucking subhuman." - Zero to V Zero is the protagonist and a playable character in Katana Zero. He is playable in all the levels with the exception of Dragon Tape. Profile Zero is a Gamma NULL, who served in an unnamed war with another NULL, Fifteen. Zero received a medal of honor for his service, which he considers a reminder that he was capable of honorable acts. Sometime later, after the war, Zero becomes a professional assassin. Zero's use of Chronos has given him incredible precognitive abilities allowing him to predict entire combat scenarios before they even happen, predict the correct answers out of an interrogation, and rewind time upon death. Past Zero was part of the Gamma NULL Project which is the most dangerous and unsuccessful out of the entire program. It's stated, that while his past is unknown before the NULL project, he came from a predominantly normal family, and had a normal upbringing until his involvement with the program. At some point during the Cromag War, Zero suffered a brain injury that caused him to lose his memory. Present/Katana ZERO Zero is a professional hit-man working with an unnamed association that is implied to operate under the New Mecca government, silencing anyone connected to the mind-altering drug Chronos. Zero is unaware of why he commits these acts beyond payment. Zero eventually begins to suffer from the effects of Chronos withdrawal as he becomes progressively more intertwined with the people involved in its creation. Personality Zero suffers from psychopathy, like the other NULLs, and suffers vivid nightmares and hallucinations due to his heavy reliance on Chronos. Depending on the dialogue options chosen by the players, Zero can either be a serious, impatient character who consistently interrupts others and is not interested in conversation, but they can also be kinder, more patient, and more willing to cooperate. Zero is a fan of samurai movies, having rented one to watch with the Little Girl, and has to drink Herbal Tea before going to bed. Zero shows a more human side around the Little Girl; initially being straight and to the point with her, Zero begins to care for the little girl. The Little Girl and Zero develop something of a father-daughter bond, with Zero looking after her, as her neglectful father does not. He is willing to protect her from anyone willing to hurt her, and is one of the few characters Zero opens up to. Zero's already shaky mental state begins to deteriorate further over the course of the game, with his psychopathy becoming more and more apparent. He's unable to deny his enjoyment of killing others, and he brutally bludgeons the Therapist, which seems to solidify his addiction to Chronos. It's also shown that he harbors severe guilt over his actions in the war, of which he dreams every night. Other examples of Zero's unstable mental state include the murder of a homeless veteran for taunting Zero, the Little Girl implied to be the subconscious representation of Zero's morality, and the hallucinations caused from Chronos withdrawal. Zero is at least a little compassionate for life as he is disgusted by V's snuff tape. Notes * Zero is mentioned in his file as being 22, meaning he would have been 15 years old when the Cromag War ended (7 years before the events of Katana Zero). ** Despite Zero being described as 22 in his dossier, he implies in one of his chronos hallucinations that he is at least 28 years old. * In Zero's file he is mentions as being an "executioner class" NULL.